Safekeeper
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1034a: They may be split by distance, but a part of them remains with each other. - Faves cycle, day 5 of 21, Top 5 relationships - Number 5


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 49th cycle. Now cycle 50!_

* * *

**CYCLE 50 SPECIAL FAVORITES CHART - **_So I've done 'favorites' cycles before, and this is another one, but since it's cycle 50, I wanted to do something special for it. So instead of the usual top 16 with a 6-chapter Boston Britt installment for Brittany (who has always been and remains number one ;)), this is how it will be: It's shift days through the cycle. Shift B will be a 21-chapter/day Boston Britt. In shift A, after the first day's 'extra' dedicated to New Directions, there will be four Top 5 lists, working their way down (all the number 5 spots, all the number 4 spots, number 3, 2, and finishing with all the number one spots)_

_The Top 5's are as follows (all are my 'top 5 favorite...'):  
* Top 5 Series (my series)  
* Top 5 Friendships  
* Top 5 Characters  
* Top 5 Relationships_

_**TODAY: Top 5 Relationships: #5 - Kurt/Blaine**  
_

* * *

_**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Those Are Wooden Wings, chapter 5._

* * *

**"Safekeeper"  
Kurt/Blaine**

As much as he had tried to stay positive, Kurt had made himself keep at least some acceptance of the possibility NYADA would tell him no. He didn't want that to be the case, but it could happen… and it had. He wasn't going to NYADA, but he was going to New York… He and Rachel had promised after all.

He hated having to leave Blaine behind, and his not getting in could have been taken as a sign, like he should stay in Lima one more year and they could go together. But he knew that he had to go now, not waste a year because he was scared. And Blaine wouldn't let him do that for him either. Knowing how much he hated that he'd leave, too, it had meant a lot to Kurt.

With that in mind, as he was packing what he could and would bring with him, he started almost absently setting some things aside. By the time he was done, he'd been left with a boxful of those things. He stared in for a beat, and… Yes, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed the box and headed out. He drove off to Blaine's house. He was let in, finding him sat back on his bed, with his laptop.

"Hey," Kurt smiled. Blaine looked up, surprised at first, then pleased when he saw it was him.

"I didn't know you… Hi," he put the laptop aside as Kurt came over, set the box down and sat before kissing him hello. "What's that?" he asked about the box.

"Well… Can you do me a favor?" he started, and Blaine smiled.

"Always," he replied, which now had Kurt smiling as he tapped the box.

"I was packing, and, while I was going through everything, there were some things I wouldn't bring along but that I thought I didn't want to leave unused, or, well, in my father's and Carole's reach."

"Right," Blaine nodded.

"So when I was asking myself who I should leave these things with…" he trailed off, knowing the rest went without saying at this point.

"I would be… more than happy to," Blaine promised. "So what do you have?" he asked, as Kurt opened the box.

"Let's see… I have a few CDs. It's not that I think they'll get thrown out, but you never know, my room could be turned into a guest bedroom, all my stuff stuck in boxes in the basement, one falls, and…" he gestured, then breathed. "So I'm leaving them with you."

"That's more than a few CDs," Blaine pointed out. "Also a couple of these are mine," he smirked.

"Ah, well… Now you have them again," Kurt blinked before continuing. "Then there are a… a few books that… as understanding as he's been, I don't think my father is ready to know I have," he explained as Blaine picked one up and looked through it with a barely contained chuckle. "Stop it," Kurt scolded, and Blaine obliged, putting the book down.

"Sorry," he nodded. "Go on."

"Well that takes care of… this box, too…" he indicated a smaller box without opening it. Blaine gave him a look, but Kurt ignored it and moved along. "These…" he started, touching at a shoe box he pulled out and opened, "… I want you to safekeep for us." Blaine looked at the items and he smiled. "I don't know what it's going to be like over there yet, and I don't want these damaged, lost, or stolen, so for now I'm giving them to you.

"I didn't know you'd kept these…" he picked up a small piece of paper.

"Our first date… If you didn't guess already, mementos are important to me, especially for something like this."

"So this is your us box…" Blaine looked up.

"Yes, it is," he confirmed, and the silence fell heavily, now that they had tipped into thinking of Kurt's imminent departure. "I don't have to go…" he started, but Blaine shook his head. "Or I can wait a little longer, until…"

"Until we're okay with it?" Blaine finished, and Kurt had already known how ridiculous a concept that was.

"You'll come visit," Kurt told him. "And I will, too."

"We've been through this, I know," Blaine replied, and not wanting to sound like he was annoyed. "I'm… so proud of you."

"Been through that, too," he tried to hold back a tear by smiling along.

"Bears repeating," Blaine took his hand. "I don't want you to second guess yourself over there because of me still being here, you know?"

"I do," Kurt nodded. "And I won't, I swear. We'll get through this year, and then… when you come along, the new kid in town, you'll have someone… seasoned to guide you," he declared, making Blaine melt into a smile.

"So… what else do you have in your box?" he asked, and Kurt looked back in.

"Swatches… lots of swatches…" he gave a discreet swipe at his eyes before pulling them out.

"Great, maybe I'll redo my room."

"Not without me you're not…"

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
